


A Poor Pet

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Blkowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Riding, Threesome, betaed by me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Why had Chase agreed to do this, to let Henrik inject him with some aphrodisiac, then let himself be tied up so he couldn't do anything?





	A Poor Pet

Chase cried out against his bonds, struggling to free himself. His hands were wrapped behind him, arms tied together against his back while his calves were tied to his thighs. It burned just to sit up for too long, much less lift him up the few inches it took to get away from the vibrator currently aimed at his dick. If he so much as dropped a few inches, he would feel it, feel the intense pleasure of the toy. Why had Chase agreed to do this, to let Henrik inject him with some aphrodisiac, then let himself be tied up so he couldn't do anything?

He caught movement at the edge of his vision, causing his head to turn to watch the reason why he agreed. Henrik was messing with something, something black, and Marvin was watching him, eyes wide behind his mask. Chase stared back at Marvin, the tension thick in the air as Marvin started getting up, which scared the poor man. Well, it did scare him until his butt hit the bed, and his dick touched the vibrator. He immediately moaned, thighs tense as he was bombarded with pleasure, his cock standing upright against the toy as he felt hands on his hips. 

They started roaming, soft and smooth, clearly not Henrik's more rough and large hands. No, Chase could tell, even as the haze of the drugs settled in and the vibrator seemed to go up in intensity, he knew it was Marvin. The cat like magician started pressing soft kisses along his boyfriend's throat, ending at a spot where his jaw meets his throat and nuzzled it, taking in the other's scent before biting down, purring as Chase jerked in his bonds and moaned. "Now, now Kitten, leave our little puppy alone, at least for a moment. You'll get your time here just a moment, mein liebling," tutted the heavily accented voice of Henrik, prompting Marvin to whine and slink back to where he had sat moments before. 

"I did distract him and manage to get him on the vibrator, you gotta give me that, " Marvin complained, no, Chase knew he was probably just trying to suck up to the German, but he found he couldn't care as he felt the pleasure, rutting into the toy. Henrik let out a small hum, moving in front of Chase, lifting his chin with a gloved hand, providing a guiding presence on his jaw as he moans, eyes wide as his tongue lolled out. "Maybe, I could ride him later? I mean, if he's a good enough pup for it? Would that be okay, Hen?"

Chase watched as Henrik's eyes grew cold with slight anger as the other spoke, finally snapping out, "You will do whatever I say Kitten, even if that means putting a vibrating cock ring on that pathetic little dick you have yourself. Now, if you will let me continue, I may let you have your wish, but only if you use my proper title and only do as I say. Do I make myself clear?" Chase couldn't see what Marvin's response was, but he probably nodded along, Henrik was always hard to defy, much less when he uses his Master voice. "Good, now, prep yourself, don't make a sound." 

He turned his attention back to Chase, eyes softening as he ran a hand along his thigh, Chase panting as the pleasure didn't stop. He let out a small whine as Henrik removed the vibrator, but moaned as he started slowly stroking him, before pushing Chase. He fell back onto the soft bed as Henrik caressed his thighs, placing small kisses along his cock. Chase tried to buck up into the other, but the restraints stopped him as Henrik drew back, a hand swiping the precum off the head and using it to help him slowly start stroking again. He ducked back down after a moment of squirming and pants from Chase, licking along the underside but resting on the tip, surrounding it with his mouth as he teased the slit with his tongue. 

Chase let out a low whine as Henrik slowly moved down, swallowing around him. He held still for a moment, nose touching Chase's happy trail before he came back up, starting to bob his head around the other. Chase could only moan helplessly, unable to do anything else. The pleasure was so much, the warmth of his master's mouth almost too much, quickly bringing him to the edge. His moans grew higher in pitch as he came close, but just as he was about to tip, Henrik lifted off, a high keen coming from Chase. 

Henrik placed one last kiss to the head before he moved away. "Kitten, come hop on our pup, but don't move, I must prepare him, Ja?" Chase, lost in his head for a moment, didn't understand what was being said for a moment, not until he felt lube being spread onto his cock. He thrust up into the hand around it, letting out noises that really lived up to his puppy nickname. Marvin quickly removed it, then placed a hand on Chase's chest, okay yup, that hand had lube on it, ew, to steady himself. He then sank down, causing a high keen to come out of both of them, but he didn't move, and Chase couldn't do much in his tied up state. 

Chase was fine, even though the warmth around his dick was just too perfect, until he felt a finger slip into his ass, and he jerked. Marvin quickly recovered, while the finger stayed in him, but he wiped off his hands and held Chase face, "Chase? What colour?" Everything was still as they waited for his response, his mind still foggy for a moment. 

He leaned into the comfort his boyfriend but still let out a soft, "Green, just scared me." Marvin nodded, and looked back to Henrik, who started slowly thrusting the finger in, easily slipping the second one in. Marvin didn't move, which was pure torture as Henrik inserted the third finger, giving him a moment with that before pulling out completely, cutting of the whimpers and whines coming from Chase. 

Henrik hushed him, then Chase felt something at his entrance, before he felt Henrik's cock slowly start penetrating him. He let out a low moan, bucking up into Marvin on accident. Henrik let put a snarl and slammed into him, forcing a whimper to escape him. Luckily, the doctor stayed still for a moment, letting the other adjust before he started slowly thrusting, giving Marvin the go ahead to move. 

The two started moving together, Henrik thrusting in as Marvin lifted up, and Marvin going down as Henrik pulled out, never leaving the pup without pleasure. Speaking of which, Chase was whining and whimpering, unable to do anything but take it as Henrik whispered in his ear. Marvin was letting out pitiful mewls, trying to go harder and faster and Henrik slowly sped up his thrusts. 

Chase could feel the tension in stomach grow as Henrik started thrusting in harder. "Please, please Sir! Fuck, you feel so good! Just need a little more Sir!" The thrusts immediately increased their speed and intensity, pounding into him hard as Marvin kept bouncing. Chase could only moan and whine and he saw stars, the knot threatening to burst. "Master, daddy, please, please I'm so close. May I, may I cum sir? Please, please I need too!"

Henrik nosed at his throat and he tilted his head to give the doctor room. He quickly started biting and kissing along Chase's throat more whines coming out of the pup. "You can cum after Marvin, but he's about to cum anyway, isn't that right Kitten?" With that, he reached around and started jerking Marvin off, the poor pet cumming within a few strokes. 

Chase was soon to follow, arching up into Marvin as he came, a loud moan coming out as he filled Marvin up. He clenched harder around the doctor, which meant that he came soon after. He kept thrusting as they rode out their orgasms, collapsing onto the bed after. Marvin quickly moved off and moved onto the bed while Henrik pulled out and started untying Chase. 

Chase groaned in relief as his arms and legs were freed, but he fell, boneless, on the bed, unable to get the strength to move. Henrik disappeared for a moment after he finished untying him, during that quick moment Marvin moved closer to Chase, cuddling him. Henrik chuckled as he came back to see the two pets snuggled together, but soon pried them apart to wipe them off with the rags he had brought. 

After they were all clean and dressed in soft pajamas, which had brought up weak protests, Henrik layer down and pulled Chase to his chest, Marvin quickly chasing the warmth and wrapping himself around the other side of Chase. Reaching an arm out, Henrik sighed as Marvin intertwined his fingers in the doctor's. 

The three fell asleep quickly, Marvin drifting off in purrs as Chase simply nuzzled into Henrik's chest. He whispered, "I love you two," as he fell asleep, already asleep as Henrik whispered back.

"We love you too."


End file.
